The goals of this project are (1) to study the mechanism of tumor induction by mouse leukemia viruses and to identify the possible transforming genes involved in this virus-induced neoplastic transformation, and (2) to investigate the regulation of expression of retroviral transforming gene analogues in human cells with the aim of elucidating the possible role of these genes in human neoplasia.